The present invention is directed to an electromagnetic miniature relay comprising a flat core disposed within an excitation coil with the ends of the core merging from the ends of the coil to form pole pieces for an armature which is positioned next to the coil and presses against the pole pieces upon energizing of the coil so that a contact arrangement including contacts carried by the armature and stationary circuits which are mounted adjacent the core are interconnected by the movement of the armature. The invention is also directed to a method of making such a relay.
Magnetic relays having the fundamental structure of a flat core received in a coil and having an armature positioned and biased away from pole pieces by a spring arrangement so that electrical contact is made between stationary and movable contacts have been known for a long time. These traditional, so-called flat relays have an armature which is seated at one side and when actuated sets the contact springs attached laterally to the relay over an actuation slide. This traditional structure with separately applied sets of contact springs is not suitable however for miniaturization.